Enter The Darkness
by unversed-rebirthed
Summary: So many people feared the darkness, so many hated it, but what if... they were born from it?
1. Awakening

_**Only Vanitas and Xion get 10-chapter centric fics, because they have been declared as one-shot wonder buddies. One game, short life, awesome character, equals one-shot wonder. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

One day, I was just… born there. I was like a newborn child, unaware of myself, my being, or the reason I even existed. Master never explained to me why I felt nothing inside of me, nor would he tell me how long this would last. It wasn't like I cared that I felt like this, I couldn't even if I wanted to. All that changed when Master left and I saw what he had been telling me for weeks not to look at. It was a young boy around my age, with blonde hair and dulling blue eyes. Every time I looked at him through my mask, I felt something. It felt new, this sorrow I earned from a single glance. So many new things happened to me all at once. I felt something cool and wet on my cheeks; they kept coming, even though I wanted it to stop. I tried to hide my wet face from Master and he noticed all right. He knew I had been disobedient, and he knew what the wet things from my eyes were.

_Empty creature from Ventus riven, to you, the name Vanitas shall be given._

My hands shook uncontrollably, and I could not take my eyes off of the other boy, not even to save my own life. Something inside me was just attracted to him, not physically, but to some extent that just being around him was satisfying. At the same time, I couldn't stand it, the thing inside my chest felt like it was in knots just thinking about him. I realized that this feeling was the urge to punish him, and the fact that I couldn't do it made my _heart _twist like that. From the moment I was born, I knew that the only ones to be punished were the weak… and my mind was screaming at me that Ventus was a weakling. He couldn't be, because I came from him and I wasn't the least bit weak… yet I couldn't get rid of that thought.

_Go ahead Vanitas, kill him. He's weak, he let Master have his way. He deserves to die and you know it._

When I came back to his spot, I noticed he was missing. I didn't know what to do then, wait for him or look for him? He wouldn't be able to go too far, and Master will be back soon so he'll come back too… right? I didn't like it without the other boy, it made me feel empty again. In turn, I knew he was going to make me weak just like him. And now, when I did sleep, I felt all his feelings rushing over me. He gave me a light bubbly feeling that gave me warmth inside and out. It wasn't mine to feel, it belonged to him. Anger consumed me that night, and I turned around the next morning to see small pools of dark blue moving in a circle around me. One by one the pools formed into sleek humanoid creatures, with blue skin and red eyes like mine. Their arms and legs ended in points and I saw that they all had lightning-bolt shaped antennae. I at first wanted to poke fun at their triangular heads, amused at their strange appearance. One came close to me and whispered "Master Vanitas." In a voice that was so unclear that I almost missed what they said. I was their master? I reached out to touch one, and noticed they were very smooth and seemed to like being "petted." Things had taken a turn for the better, as I destroyed the monster that came from me, until I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over. I started to get itchy on the entire upper half of my body; I felt like my skin was burning and freezing. The rest went numb, and I felt myself losing consciousness…

_Master isn't pleased; he knows you don't like them. Your funeral, smart one.  
><em>

I spend most of my time alone, exploring the cold, dry wasteland around me. I can't remember how long ago it was, Ventus leaving me here, and forcing me to feel what he felt. Happiness, warmth, and a sense of completion that stirred up the desire to be like him even if I couldn't. If I could barely "care" for myself, how would I be able to care for anyone else?

Just another mystery I'll never solve.

_**This is the rewritten beginning, when he first gains a grip on reality, understanding the situation he's in. I was listening to my KH mood setter, Bad Apple. **_


	2. Jealousy and Confidence

_**Yeah, I'm not sure if the first chapter was good or terrible for you, but I'll try to make it better in this chapter. This is around the time when Vanitas gets to confront Ven for the first time and when Master Xehanort asks for his opinion. Of course, Ven/Terra-lovers might want to get out now because this is where the Ven/Terra-bashing begins. I apologize in advance if you are a fan who dared to stay even after the warning, but if you make it to the end without wanting to flame this fic, good for you. No sarcasm intended, 'cause on the internet there's no telling how someone means something. Just to let you know, the above sentence was not sarcastic. Now to my fellow Vanitas-fangirls/boys I also apologize if this was a waste of time. Feel free to flame, I call it constructive criticism. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

On any other day, I'd completely disagree with anyone who called self-awareness a curse, but today is different. I could've completely ignored both Aqua and Terra, and gone on with my reconnaissance assignment. Aqua was nimble and an expert in magic, something I was still struggling with. Terra relied on brute strength in combat, and the way he sparred with Ventus, I hoped he would miss and give Blondie a concussion. Or if he sparred with Aqua, I'd fire a Blizzard spell and freeze him with no intent of doing it permanently. This negative thinking, Master told me, spread like wildfire in the form of creatures called the Unversed. Anytime an Unversed was destroyed, I felt that euphoric response I had built up resistance to.

_What do you make of him? _

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in." It's obvious he can't fight, that he'll lose unless Eraqus trains him properly and doesn't let him stay scrawny and weak like that. The Master seems to know of my thoughts, and tells me,

"You are not to interfere here, Vanitas. You are to do _that _somewhere else, I have to keep up appearances." Something's bugging the dinosaur, 'cause I don't see anything wrong with—well, he's been lusting after power from day one as I can recall and I know he'd do anything to get some. 'Oh the everlasting darkness will be mine, blah, blah, blah!' 'The χ-blade will be MINE!' I don't think so, it's mine old man! You treat me like shit, so do you think I'm just gonna stand by and let you have it all. Do I look like Ventus again, is that it? I don't want to be ugly, and I don't want to have something that's not mine. I want something that's mine! That's the only reason I haven't taken Ventus' friends from him, they don't belong to me no matter how much I want them to. The more jealous I feel, the angrier I get, the more satisfaction I see etched on my Master's face. Does he find it entertaining, the way I feel? Doesn't surprise me if the bastard does.

_Why so many questions, huh little man? You know he doesn't like that. _

I have two words to say. "Fuck. You." I work my ass of every day while you sit on yours and tell me what to do. Could you please tell me what the hell is wrong with that? Last time I checked, you weren't the Master, and you know just about as much about him as I do. In case that doesn't compute in your tiny-ass brain, it means YOU ARE AN IDIOT.

"Whoa kiddo, who taught you that?"

"Same person who says I'll never tell you!" Look at him, thinking I'll give in if he shoves his gun in my face. Tch, look at my Keyblade, he don't stand a chance. Like Ven if he actually did have the courage to pick a fight with me. I don't know if you recall the boy running and screaming 'Terra! Terra!' And for the umpteenth time, Terra is a girl's name! Back to the point, you don't stand a chance. You have guns? Too bad, I'm darkness. Darkness beats bullets anytime, anywhere.

"What's the matter? Blew your thought wad already?"

"Huh?" I may be able to understand the normal teens in Radiant Garden but that word was new to me. What the hell is 'thought wad' supposed to mean? So I reacted… naturally. "Shut up!"

_**Now you see why I posted that warning. Maybe I can predict the future of my writing or maybe I'm just insecure, whatever. For the words used I'd like to thank the KH Wiki and the Urban Dictionary for help on personalities and slang words. Also thanks to GLaDOS from Portal 2, just gotta love her even though quite a few of you label her as a bitch. **_


End file.
